


Точка невозврата

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Sovenok



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All dead, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovenok/pseuds/Sovenok
Summary: Тони Старк рефлексирует





	Точка невозврата

Точка невозврата пройдена.  
Он стоит на краю бездны, а у его ног лежит пепел.  
  
Питер.  
Тони прикрыл глаза. Не так. Все не так. Он хотел подарить этому мальчику семью, дом... А в результате принес смерть.  
  
Чужая планета. Чужой мир, покрытый пеплом дорогим ему людей.  
Точка невозврата.  
  
Он оглянулся по сторонам.  
Чужое небо скрывало чужие звезды.  
Ну что ж.  
  
Тони горько усмехнулся.  
Если Стивен хотел, чтобы он выжил — пусть будет так...  
Но Танос заплатит.  
За все.


End file.
